


The Second Bedroom

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, rated mature for miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: A/B/O Jaydick AU where Dick has a miscarriage. Fortunately, Jason's there to comfort him :)





	

Dick hadn't left the bed in five days. Jason had long since begun to worry about him. Dick had been so excited for this. He'd spent a fortune on clothes, the nursery, baby food, milk, everything they could ever possibly need was stored up in their apartment. Everything was baby proofed. There was a crib at the foot of their bed.

But now there was no baby. 

Jason hadn't really talked to anyone since it happened (seven months of pain for  _this_ _?_ ), but he'd at least left the apartment. Dick hadn't moved. He would barely talk to Jason, he would barely eat. He'd lost all the pregnancy weight too quickly with how little he'd been eating. Jason worried that he'd waste away to nothing if he continued like this. 

Jason looked up from the newspaper in his hands, and stared at their bedroom door. It was shut, as always, but at least it wasn't locked anymore. Jason stood and walked toward the door. Carefully he opened it. The lights were on, thankfully. Dick was sitting in the middle of the bed, his legs folded beneath them, a small fluffy brown teddy bear held tightly in his grasp. Jason went and sat on the bed next to him. 

"I know we hadn't agreed on a name, but I thought of one," he said quietly. Jason made a curious noise. 

"I was thinking we could name him Jonathan, you know, like my dad. And then maybe give him the middle name Bruce. Bruce is basically our father, he's done so much for us. It would have been right." 

Jason wasn't sure he entirely agreed, but he wouldn't argue the name. Not now anyway. 

"I think it's perfect," he said instead. "He would've been a handful with a name like that. Named after a Flying Grayson and a Wayne. He'd have been the death of us." Jason laughed at the image that formed in his mind. A strong willed little boy with bright blue eyes and pitch black hair, running around the mansion driving everyone absolutely insane. Jason's alpha senses were killing him. Torturing him for the loss of his baby, his  _son_. He couldn't even imagine how Dick was feeling. Jason put his arms around Dick and pulled him close. He rested his head on Jason's chest, and soon tears were falling from his eyes. He'd cried so much in the past few days, Jason didn't even know how he even had any tears left to lose. 

"What are we going to do, Jay?" He choked out, breath hitching on Jason's name. Jason sighed.

"We'll grieve," he said, because it was the unavoidable truth, and they both knew it. "Then, as time goes by things will get better, and maybe one day we'll try again." 

Dick gripped Jason's sleeve in a tight fist. Jason wasn't sure if he should be mentioning trying again so soon, he wasn't really sure what the etiquette for this kind of thing was, he'd never thought he'd need to know (he'd hoped he'd never _need_ to know). But alas, here they were. 

"Maybe," Dick said. Jason held him tighter. It was more than he'd ever thought he'd get. Not a promise, not even a solid yes, but a maybe, and that was good enough for him.

"It's my fault," Dick whispered suddenly, the horror in his voice clear. Jason pulled away and looked Dick straight in the eye.

"You listen to me Dick Grayson, this is could never be your fault.  _Never_. This was  _his_ fucking fault, and if I ever find him again I swear to God I'll fucking kill him. You never did anything wrong," he said forcefully. Jason preferred not to think about what had happened, but if either of them had to it would be him. Dick had been at the grocery store when it was robbed by men in masks. They'd been careless, too sure of themselves. One idiot's gun had gone off, and landed straight in Dick's stomach. Jason had spent every waking moment since trying to find the man, and he was close. He was very, very close. 

"I deserved it, I can't even do the one thing omega's are supposed to do," Dick gasped suddenly. Jason tried to stop him from talking, but he mowed over him. "We're supposed to be able to take care of children. Have kids and keep kids safe, that's what we  _do_. Why couldn't I do that? Why, Jason why?" He cried. Jason pulled him into his arms and shushed him.

"You don't deserve it Dick, you could never."

"Yes I do," he sobbed. Jason clenched his eyes shut, cursing the tears that got through.

"What about me, Dickie? Did I deserve it? Because this didn't just happen to you, it happened to both of us. If you deserved it, then I did too." He replied. Dick stopped the denials immediately. 

"No, of course not. You're perfect Jason, you don't deserve this," he said. 

"Then neither do you," Jason whispered fiercely, practically begging Dick to believe him. He knew they'd get passed this, one day, when the literal and figurative wounds weren't so raw. When they could pass the second bedroom door without going weak in the knees, when there was another, different crying infant in their arms. On that day things would be good, but for now...

For now this was enough. 

"So what do you say?" Jason asked. "Dinner sound good? I made spaghetti." Jason coaxed. Dick looked up at him, a soft barely there smile on his face. It was a relief, that was the first smile Dick had given in the two weeks since the shooting. 

"Yeah," Dick said. "Sounds good, but only if you carry me to the couch. I hate those crutches." Dick said, glaring at them across the room. Jason snorted. 

"Of course, anything for my princess." 

"M'not a princess Jay, shut up and carry me." He said, arms spread wide. Jason smiled and picked him up in a bridal carry. He carried Dick through the apartment happily. They still pretended the second bedroom didn't exist, and Dick carried the teddy bear with him to the couch, but that was fine. They were getting better, but for now, this was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
